¿Vicio o virtud?
by Mitsuky092
Summary: ¿Quién dice qué es un vicio y qué es una virtud? El mismo rasgo puede verse de forma distinta dependiendo del punto de vista que escojamos. Este fic participa en el Reto#68: Vicios y virtudes del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. Extrovertida

**N/A:** Ejem, ejem _*se asoma lentamente después de aclarase la garganta*_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¡Ya estoy por aquí otra vez! Esta vez no voy a decir que vendré regularmente y tal, porque no puedo prometerlo y quiero quitarme el vicio de decir que voy a volver para luego no poder y sentirme mal. Tampoco voy a anandonar fanfiction, ni mucho menos. Solo tengo que ver como organizo mi vida fuera de aquí para poder seguir escribiendo. Mientras, que sepáis, que sigo escribiendo siempre que puedo.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no, aunque tarde mucho en escribir no soy el asesino literario más famoso de estos días.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#68 Vicios y virtudes del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Capitulo I:** Extrovertida.

* * *

A veces Shireen deseaba ser como las otras chicas, guapa. Poder llevar un vestido bonito a una fiesta elegante sin tener que llevar con ella a _Caramanchada,_ que era mucho más estrambótico que ella, para que no se fijaran mucho en ella.

Según su madre, debía mantener la cabeza gacha, parte del pelo en la cara y hablar lo menos posible con la gente desconocida. Solo así, podría no extenderse el rumor sobre la cara que tenía, la cara que le había dejado la psoriagris.

Según su padre, no debía mostrar miedo alguno a nadie. Era la hija de Stannis Baratheon. Y no tenía porqué esconderse. Aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho que su hija se paseara por las fiestas y hablara con mucha gente, pero eso era porque sus invitados se tensaban en seguida y Stannis pensaba que eso le haría daño a su hija.

Y luego estaba Davos, el hombre al que enseñó a leer. El que le decía que no pasaba nada, y que con su carácter fuerte (pero que dejaba enseñar en pocas ocasiones) le podría servir de ayuda para salir de alguna situación. Aunque debía de tener cuidado, ya que su madre no estaría muy contenta con tal comportamiento por su parte.

Por lo que ella, con toda la maestría que poseía a pesar de su corta edad, se mostraba bastante menos tímida de lo que su madre quería. Hablaba con la gente a la cara, memorizando sus rasgos y estudiando sus movimientos, para no olvidarse de ese comportamiento en un futuro.

Se paseaba como si no hubiera nada malo en su cuerpo. Porque en el fondo no era tan malo, solo le había afectado la mitad de la cara, pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente sana.

Así que, no sin esfuerzo y práctica, dejó de ser esa niña asustadiza que paseaba por las fiestas de vez en cuando para convertirse en una jovencita, orgullosa de cómo era y más extrovertida de lo que eran otras damas de la corte.

Siempre podía contar con la miraba orgullosa de Ser Davos cuando hablaba y se comportaba así, a pesar de las miradas matadoras de su madre.

* * *

En breves el segundo capítulo.


	2. Agresiva

**N/A:** Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Subido con un poco de prisas porque van a poner el nuevo capítulo de una serie que me gusta y no quiero perdermelo. Lo siento, a veces me pierde la televisión jejeje.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no, no veis que he sido rápida, ¿cómo voy a ser el asesino literario más famoso de estos días?

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#68: Vicios y virtudes del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Capitulo II:** Agrevisa.

* * *

Aunque Shireen fuera lo bastante fuerte como para poder soportar las burlas a las que a veces se veía sometida, había momentos en los que se preguntaba por qué tenía que estar callada, aguantando tales cosas. Cuando ella no había tenido la culpa de su accidente. Ni de haber nacido en el seno de una familia como lo era la suya.

Estaba obligada por las leyes que regían el país y el mundo a callar. Callar y esperar a que alguien acudiera en su ayuda. Pero siendo como era ella, un monstruo para algunos. Algo no bonito de ver, algo con lo que los pocos potenciales pretendientes que había conocido habían evitado a toda costa mostrar mueca alguna al ver su cara, no podía esperar a que la rescataran.

Había leído libros, a escondidas de su madre, donde las mujeres salvajes Más allá del muro eran desposadas por aquellos hombres que conseguían secuestrarlas. Y que las mujeres del sur, las que vivían en diferentes Kalasares, no se quedaban atrás.

Existían todo tipo de mujeres en el mundo. Algunas de alta cuna, otras de baja cuna, algunas incluso eran putas. Pero dentro de todos esos grupos había al menos una que se rebelaba contra el sistema, contra la opresión.

Ella no conocía a ninguna dama que plantara cara a nadie. ¿Qué tenía de bueno ser de alta cuna si no podía utilizar su influencia para no dejarse aplastar? Como Daenerys de la Tormenta, que según había oído, como Khaleesi gobernaba con mano firme a muchos hombres.

-¡Silencio!-dijo en un tono mucho más serio del que pretendía, pero que no le disgustó.-Exijo que salgáis de aquí en este mismo momento. No quiero volver a a ver vuestra cara de niño delicado al menos en un mes, ¿entendido?

El muchacho, un joven de alto rango que estaba y que llevaba riéndose de ella y _Caramanchada_ un rato de forma poco disimulada, no pudo articular palabra.

-¿Entendido?-repitió Shireen, esta vez levantándose y sosteniendo la mirada de forma agresiva al muchacho.

Este asintió con la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos, hizo una reverencia y se marchó a paso firme.

A veces, simplemente había que sacar el lado oscuro de una persona para hacerse respetar.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? ¿Kunais? _*Ah, no que eso es de Naruto*_ mmmm ¿Me vais a cortar con Hielo a lo Ned Stark?


End file.
